Teman?
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: 'Nee... Apa hal-hal yg menyenangkan bisa dibeli dengan uang? Jika iya,aku ingin membelinya sekarang…'


_'Nee... Apa hal-hal yg menyenangkan bisa dibeli dengan uang? Jika iya,aku ingin membelinya sekarang…'_

.

.

**Teman?**

**.**

** . **

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH-Tite Kubo

Pair: Ichigo dan Rukia

Genre: Friendship-sedikit roman?-

Rate: T

Warning: AU,GAJE,OOC,Pasaran, dll…

.

.

.

**Rukia's POV**

_'Asal ada uang,aku bisa punya teman…'_

Halo,aku Kuchiki Rukia,umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang aku kelas dua SMA,aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura,salah satu sekolah elit di kota ini,dan kebetulan ketua yayasan sekolah ini adalah saudaraku. Jujur saja,kehidupan SMAku ini sangat **MEMBOSANKAN**,kenapa? Karena semuanya itu **PALSU**,wajah tersenyum yang palsu,kebaikan yang palsu,dan juga teman yang palsu. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena itu kenyataannya. Mereka mendekatiku karena tahu,aku ini anak pengusaha sukses Kuchiki Byakuya dan anak dari desainer terkenal Kuchiki Hisana yang super sibuk,ditambah lagi ketua yayasan sekolah adalah saudaraku,otakku juga samasekali tidak bisa dibilang bodoh,bagaimana mungkin mereka mau menjauhiku? Jujur saja,aku tidak pernah lagi percaya dengan yang namanya teman sejati semenjak dihianati oleh -mantan-temanku. Kadang aku berharap agar aku dilahirkan dikeluarga yang biasa saja,jadi aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dan punya teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya,bukan karena uang…

"Kuchiki-san…!"

Ah… suara itu berhasil menghentikan lamunanku-yang tanpa sadar ternyata daritadi aku melamun-.

**Normal's POV**

"Kuchiki-san…!" teriakan seorang gadis manis berambut karamel membuat lamunan Rukia buyar.

"Mou… Kuchiki-san,aku memanggilmu daritadi tapi kau tidak menjawab!" kata Orihime kesal.

"Ah… Maaf maaf,aku melamun tadi,ada apa Orihime?" jawab Rukia sambil menunjukan senyuman palsu keahliannya.

"He he he… Sebenarnya aku ingin lihat PRmu,tadi malam aku lupa mengerjakannya karna asik ngobrol dengan Ulqui-kun,boleh kan?" kata Orihime dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

_'Tuh kan… padahal kalau ada waktu untuk pacaran,kenapa tidak mengerjakan tugas saja? Tinggal minta tolong saja ke pacarnya,Ulquiorra kan pintar...'_ batin Rukia."Oh… Yasudah,ini…" kata Rukia sambil memberikan PRnya masih sambil dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Huaaa… terima kasih ya Kuchiki-san!" kata Orihime riang dan langsung menyalin PR milik Rukia. Rukia kembali memandangi langit dari jendela kelasnya,tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

**-SKIP TIME'S ISTIRAHAT-**

Rukia sedang mengobrol dengan 'teman-temannya' di kelas yaitu Riruka,Orihime,Nelliel,dan juga Momo,tiba-tiba…

"Ukh… aku lapar…" kata Riruka sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga…" timpal Nel dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Aku rasa,aku juga..." tambah Momo

"Yasudah,ke kantin yuk…" kata Rukia

"Gak punya uang,uangku ingin aku belikan dress imut yang ada di outlet dekat mall" kata Nel.

"Aku juga,uangku _limit_ nih… belum dapat jatah tambahan dari _otou-san _–ku." Kata Riruka.

"Loh,bukannya baru tiga hari yang lalu kau diberi uang oleh _otou-san_-mu? Dikemanakan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Momo.

"Habis untuk _shopping_. Soalnya kemarin ada obral sepatu besar besarran,dan juga aku harus ke salon untuk _creambath_." Jawab Riruka. Momo hanya bengong mendengar penuturan salah satu temannya.

'_Untuk belanja dan ke salon bisa,tapi untuk makan tidak bisa. Aneh.' _Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Yasudahlah _minna_,biar aku yang traktir!" kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"E-Eeeeh?" kata Momo dan Orihime bingung.

"Horeee…! Kau baik sekali Rukia! Benar-benar teman sejati kami!" kata Nel dan Riruka.

'_Teman ya?' _batin Rukia.

**-SKIP TIME'S PULANG SEKOLAH-**

Rukia pulang sendiri karena keempat 'teman'nya sudah dijemput pacar masing-masing dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang belum punya pacar. Tiba-tiba…

"Jangan melakukannya,kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya." Kata sebuah suara yang ditujukan pada Rukia.

"Eh? Kurosaki? Apa maksudmu?" kata Rukia setelah menghadap ke sumber suara. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo,nama orang yang berkata begitu pada Rukia. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kurosaki Ichigo? Ketua klub basket,tampan,pintar,dan juga anak dokter terkenal,Kurosaki Isshin.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh Kuchiki. Tadi sebetulnya kau tidak mau kan meminjamkan PRmu pada Inoue? Bersikaplah lebih tegas!" kata Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Orihime temanku! Wajarkan jika aku meminjamkan PRku padanya?" kata Rukia.

"Teman? Teman katamu? Apa orang yang hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain pantas disebut teman?" kata Ichigo

"Dengar ya Kurosaki,ini **BUKAN URUSANMU**!" kata Rukia kesal dan menekankan kata 'bukan urusanmu' pada Ichigo. "Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja!" lanjut Rukia,lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Fuh… lihat saja nanti Kuchiki." Kata Ichigo.

**-Di jalan-**

_'Apa-apaan sih si Kurosaki itu! Seenaknya saja bicara begitu! Tidak perlu dikasih tahu juga aku sudah tahu ko,kalo mereka cuma memanfaatkanku! Hanya saja…' _ langkah Rukia terhenti sejenak. _'Hanya saja… aku tidak mau mengakui kalo mereka memang memanfaatkanku. Aku terlalu takut jika memikirkan aku hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain…' _batin Rukia sedih.

**-Sesampainya dirumah-**

"_Tadaima…_" kata Rukia.

"Ng?" dia melihat sepatu ibunya,yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya,buru-buru dia melepas sepatunya dan berlari mencari ibunya.

"_Okaa-san_!" katanya,setelah melihat wanita yang sangat mirip ,Kuchiki Hisana.

"_Okaeri Okaa-san!_" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Rukia,bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Hisana

"Begitulah," jawab Rukia sekenanya. "Okaa-san mau makan apa? Biar aku yang memasak?" lanjut Rukia.

"Wah… Maaf ya Rukia,_kaa-san _harus buru-buru pergi lagi,ada pertemuan penting,dan besok _kaa-san _harus ke Paris,akan ada _fashion show _disana. Mungkin _kaa-san _baru akan pulang minggu depan." Jawab Hisana dengan wajah menyesal.

"O-Oh begitu ya…" kata Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk. "Yasudahlah,tidak apa-apa,mau bagaimana lagi,ini pekerjaan sih" kata Rukia mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"_Hontouni gomennasai nee _Rukia. Ini, uang untukmu,nanti akan _kaa-san _kirim lagi ya lewat ATM. _Kaa-san _buru-buru,_kaa-san _pergi dulu ya." Kata Hisana lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia tidak membalas kata-kata ibunya. Dia hanya diam,membiarkan uang yang tadi diberikan ibunya berjatuhan dilantai,lalu dia menutup pintu dan pergi kekamarnya. Disana dia duduk dikasurnya sambil menekuk lutut dan memeluk erat boneka Chappy hadiah dari ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

_'Nee…. Apa hal-hal yg menyenangkan bisa dibeli dengan uang? Jika iya,aku ingin membelinya sekarang…' _batinnya,dan perlahan butiran airmata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

**Esok Harinya**

**Rukia's POV**

Ukh… Setelah lelah lelah menangis,tanpa kusadari aku malah tertidur. Fuuh… Mataku pasti merah,yasudahlah,lebih baik aku mandi dan siap-siap kesekolah,pelajaran pertama hari ini kan pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei,bisa mati aku kalau sampai terlambat!

**Normal POV**

_"Ohayou _Kuchiki-san!" sapa Orihime saat Rukia memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayou_ Orihime,_Ohayou minna_" balas Rukia.

"Ng? Kuchiki,kenapa matamu bengkak?" Tanya Momo.

"A? Oh ini? Tidak apa-apa ko… Ini cuma karena aku kurang tidur." Jawab Rukia.

"_Souka_,seandainya terjadi sesuatu cerita saja padaku,aku siap mendengarkan." Kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya,_arigatou naa _Momo" jawab Rukia.

"Daripada itu," sela Riruka,"Bagaimana kalau kita main pulang sekolah nanti? Ada toko pernak pernik yang baru buka,ayo kesana!" ajak Riruka.

"Benarkah? Aku mau pergi!" kata Nel semangat.

"Maaf,sepertinya aku tidak bisa,aku ada kencan dengan Ulqui-kun" kata Orihime menyesal.

"Aku juga,aku harus kerja sambilan" kata Momo.

"EEEH?! Kalian tidak asik!" kata Nel dan Riruka. "Kau bagaimana Rukia?" Tanya Nel.

"Maaf,sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa,aku ada urusan." Tolak Rukia.

"Hu-uh! Kalian tidak asik ah! Yasudah kitaa berdua saja Nel!" kata Riruka kesal.

"Un,kita berdua sajalah." Kata Nel.

"Hey,daripada kalian semua asik merumpi,lebih baik kalian duduk,Mayuri-sensei sebentar lagi masuk." Kata Ichigo yang duduk di belakang Rukia.

Dan 'Greek' suara pintu dibuka menunjukan wajah Mayuri,dan murid-muridpun langsung segera menuju tempat duduk masing-masing sebelum mendapat hukuman dari guru yang terkenal _killer _tersebut.

**-Skip time pelajaran-**

"Jadi,aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 6 kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang,ini dia daftarnya,silahkan kalian mencatatnya." Kata Mayuri,lalu ia menulis nama-nama anggota kelompok.

'Kelompok 3:

Hinamori Momo

Hitsugaya Toushirou

Inoue Orihime

Kuchiki Rukia

Kurosaki Ichigo'

'Geeh? Sama si jeruk?!' batin Rukia

"Kalau tidak suka,protes saja sama Kurotsuchi-sensei." Kata Ichigo yang menyadari pikiran Rukia.

"Tidak,terima kasih atas sarannya" jawab Rukia. Jangankan protes,membayangkannya saja sudah seram. Dia sama saja bunuh diri jika berani protes ke Kurotsuchi-sensei.

**-Skip time istirahat-**

"Haah… kau enak ya Momo,bisa bersama dengan Hitsugaya-kun pacarmu." Kata Riruka menggoda Momo.

"A-apa sih…" kata Momo dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hahahaha… dia malu!" kata Nel,disambung oleh tawa Orihime,Riruka,dan Rukia. Wajah Momo sekarang sudah semakin merah.

"Sudah… sudah… Kasihan Hinamori-chan,ayo kekantin!" ajak Orihime.

"Un… ayo!" Kata Nel,Riruka,dan Momo.

"Maaf,aku tidak ikut,aku tidak lapar." Kata Rukia,kejadian kemmarin benar-benar membuatnya malas melakukan apa-apa.

"Eh? Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo!" kata Nel sambil pergi menuju kantin diikuti oleh Riruka,Orihime,dan Momo.

**-Dijalan,setelah Nel,Riruka,Orihime,dan Momo dari kantin-**

"Hey… apa kalian merasa,akhir-akhir ini Rukia menjauh dari kita?" kata Nel.

"Ya,aku merasa begitu." Jawab Riruka.

"En-entahlah…" Jawab Momo dan Orihime.

"Tapi yah tidak masalah juga sih,toh aku mendekatinya karena uang dan otaknya." Kata Riruka blak-blakkan. Mendengar hal itu,Momo dan Orihime hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"Aku juga,aku hanya mendekatinya karena ingin populer. Siapa sih,yang tidak bangga jika memiliki teman seorang Kuchiki?,dan yang penting itu UANGNYA. Hahaha…!" kata Nel.

Momo dan Orihime hanya diam saja sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan mendengarkan semuanya. Ya,Rukia mendengar semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Iapun langsung pergi menuju atap sekolah,dia sudah tidak mood untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

**-Rukia's POV-**

Ternyata memang benar,tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati! Semuanya sama! Hanya mengincar uang dan otakku saja! Kupikir setidaknya aku bisa menemukan satu saja yang namanya teman sejati. Tapi nyatanya? Semua sama! Aku sudah muak!

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan berniat menelepon kaa-san atau tou-san,setidaknya mungkin mereka bisa meringankan bebanku. Akupun memencet beberapa tombol memasukkan nomor kaa-san dan…

"Rukia? Bisa telepon nanti saja? Kaa-san sedang sibuk. Maaf ya." Kata suara kaa-san diseberang sana,dan 'klik' panggilan kuputuskan. Akupun memencet beberapa tombol memasukkan nomor tou-san,dan…

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi sila-" terdengar suara operator dan 'klik' kumatikan handphoneku dan kulempar ke dinding hingga hancur.

Kaa-san,Tou-san aku tahu kalian sibuk,tapi tidak bisakah kalian meluangkan waktu untukku 5 menit,tidak 1 menit saja…?

Dadaku sakit,dan aku hanya bisa menangis disini. Sendirian.

**-Di kelas(Normal POV)-**

"Hey,mana Kuchiki? Aku ingin bicara soal tugas kelompok." Kata Ichigo yang bersama Hitsugaya.

"Tidak tahu, tadi kami tidak istirahat bersamanya." Jawab Riruka cuek.

"Sebentar aku telepon." Kata Momo sambil mengeluarkan handphoennya. "Loh? Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi? Kemana ya dia?" lanjutnya khawatir.

"Yasudah, biar aku yang mencarinya." Kata Ichigo,lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Di jalan…

'Tch… kemana sih si midget itu? Bikin khawatir saja!' batin Ichigo kesal. Diapun menuju atap. Entah kenapa,firasatanya mengatakan kalau Rukia ada disitu. Dan benar saja,terlihatlah sesosok gadis mungil yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya,tidak jauh dari situ,ada handphone yang sudah hancur.

'Pantas saja dia tidak bisa dihubungi.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati. Iapun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Pelajaran sudah dimulai tahu! Hinamori tadi khawatir padamu. Ayo!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Tidak mau…" bisik Rukia pelan sambil tetap menunduk.

"Eh? Bicara apa kau ini?" kata Ichigo bingung.

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU KEKELAS MENGERTI?! SEKARANG LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" Bentak Rukia,sambil menarik tangannya tanpa memedulikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras dipipinya. Ichigopun terkejut saat melihat Rukia menangis.

"O-oy,kenapa kau?" kata Ichigo,dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan jika melihat seorang gadis menangis.

"Ukh… Huaaa!" tangis Rukia kencang,tanpa sadar dia malah memeluk Ichigo,Ichigo yang kaget dan bingung harus melakukan apa,akhirnya memeluk Rukia,sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shh… Sudahlah,ada aku disini,ceritakan semuanya padaku jika sudah tenang ya…" kata Ichigo lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Rukia agak tenang.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal…" kata Rukia memulai ceritanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ternyata mereka semua itu sama saja… mendekatiku karna uang dan otakku,aku benar-benar muak,apa tidak ada ya orang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya? Apa aku ini tidak pantas ya punya teman sejati? Orang tuaku juga,mereka sibuk dengan bisnis mereka,sampai-sampai mengangkat telepon dariku saja tidak bisa,aku tahu mereka bekerja keras untukku juga,tapi tetap saja kan… aku juga ingin sekali-kali pergi bersama mereka,aku ingin seperti keluarga lain yang bisa berkumpul dengan akrabnya… yah minimal makan bersama saja… aku butuh perhatian mereka… selama ini aku berusaha keras disekolah demi mendapat perhatian mereka,tapi ternyata… semua itu percuma." cerita Rukia.

"Kapan ya,aku bisa mendapat teman sejati? Teman yang bisa mengertiku,teman yang ada disaat aku senang dan sedih,dan yang penting lagi,teman yang mendekatiku bukan karena uang…" lanjut Rukia dengan wajah sedih.

Hening. Ichigo terdiam mendengar cerita Rukia. Dia bingung harus berkata apa,karna dia belum pernah mengalami hal tersebut, keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang harmonis,teman-temannya pun tulus berteman dengannya.

"Tapi sudahlah…" kata Rukia membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Terima kasih ya Kurosaki,kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku,setidaknya itu membuatku lebih baik." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh Ichigo.

"Kau… pasti bisa mendapatkan teman sejatimu. Aku yakin itu. Lalu,berusahalah demi dirimu sendiri,jangan berusaha demi orang lain jika itu hanya membebanimu dan jadilah lebih tegas. Aku juga ingin jadi temanmu…" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. 'Malah lebih dari teman jika bisa' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Kurosaki. Aku sangat senang jika kau mau jadi temanku." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil Ichigo saja,jika ada masalah,ceritakan saja padaku,aku bersedia mendengarkannya kapanpun." kata Ichigo lagi.

"Ha ha ha… baiklah Ichigo… sekarang bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Ichigo.

"E-Eh? Ma-maaf maaf!" kata Ichigo dengan muka yang merah sambil melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Ha ha ha…! Mukamu merah tuh!" kata Rukia sambil tertawa kencang.

"_U-Urusai_!" balas Ichigo.

"Ha ha ha… yah sudahlah… ayo kembali kekelas…" ajak Rukia.

"Eh? Sudah mau kembali?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Haaah… dasar… tentu saja kan? Ingat pelajaran selanjutnya pelajaran Aizen-_sensei_ bahaya jika kita berani bolos pelajarannya,bisa-bisa kita dihukum menulis 'saya tidak akan membolos lagi' sebanyak 100 halaman" kata Rukia sambil membayangkan tangannya yang akan pegal pegal karena disuruh menulis 100 halaman. Mendengar itu Ichigo menjadi gemetar juga.

"Tch… Yasudah,ayo cepat kembali kekelas." Kata Ichigo

"_Yosh_!" balas Rukia

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan atap dan segera bergegas menuju kelas.

_'Terima kasih banyak Ichigo….' _Kata Rukia dalam hati

**End**

**Author's note:**

**Ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa Senpai to reader-tachi… ^^**

**Saya author baru, yoroshiku onegaishimasu… :DD**

**Ini fic pertamaku,gimana? Jelek? Ancur? Burak? mohon kritik dan saranya melalui kotak review ya…**

**/\**


End file.
